BAKA
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino, and Hinata drabbles on the boys the love. rated for language.. R&R mild SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejTen
1. BAKA

ACGOMN: Boys are stupid we all no that (no offense), so a little drabble in the point of view of Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino, and Hinata. I don't Naruto or any of its characters.

**BAKA**

**BY:**

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names**

Sakura

Sasuke-kun, you jerk. Why can't you see how much I care for you? And you

now what you did when I told you that. YOU KNOCKED ME UNCONCIOUS AND

LEFT ME ON A PARK BENCH! You know it has been three years ago since you left, I

rejected every guy that asked me out FOR YOU. You are such an ass, but I love you

anyway.

Ten Ten

Neji, am I just a training partner to you? Really for a genius you still haven't

figured out that I like you! Kami-sama how can you not. I wake up everyday at FIVE in

the morning to train with you, I even bring breakfast. Geez, why can you not see me?

You are a bastard, but I still care.

Ino

Nara Shikamaru! What is going on between you and Temari? Am I invisible?

Yes, I know I'm troublesome and mean to you because I was obsessed with Uchiha. But,

that all changed after that mission when Chouji and Neji-san almost died. I realized I

was stupid and loved you all the long, but I know you like her, _Temari_. It is not that I

don't like her, it just that she could take you away. Shika-kun, see me soon.

Hinata

Naruto-kun, I know that I am weak and that you love Sakura-chan, but I will

always care. Maybe one day I will tell you and move on. But maybe by then you see me

and not Sakura-chan. Naruto no baka, I love you forever.

ACGOMN: Done: tell me what you think. (Read my other stories too.) Later.


	2. Boy's Response

ACGOMN: Hello. These are the boy's responses to BAKA the previous chapter.

I don't own Naruto or anything that does not belong to me.

**WHAT?**

**By: **

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names**

**Chapter 2-**

Sasuke

Sakura, what boys?

Neji

You like me?

Shikamaru

How troublesome…

Naruto

-Passes out from too much information with feelings-

The End

ACGOMN- Tell how that was. Review!


	3. JERKS

ACGOMN: Chapter 3 with the girls.

I don't Naruto or anything that doesn't belong to me.

**JERKS**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names**

**Chapter 3-**

Sakura

NOW YOU CARE! Well, I am not telling.

Ten Ten

Yes I like you. That is what I said isn't it.

Ino

TROUBLESOME! I'LL SHOW YOU TROUBLESOME!

Hinata

Oh, Naruto-kun… (In a disappointing way)

The End

ACGOMN: Tell me what you think REVIEW!


	4. Boys again

ACGOMN: Chapter 4 is with the boys again. Orochimaru will say the disclaimer today.

Oorchimaru: F You.

ACGOMN: Do it or I'll prevent you from reproducing ever.

Orochimaru: Fine. A Crazy Girl of Many Names does not own Naruto or anything else

that doesn't belong to her. ACGOMN put the weapon away now.

ACGOMN: K!

**BAKA**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names**

**Chapter 4-**

Sasuke

… (in his head _Tell me tell me tell me _xx)

Neji

Okay, what do you want me to do about it?

Shikamaru

(Sleeping until feels Ino's killer intent, then wakes up and runs)

Naruto

(Wakes up, sees Hinata all worried. Then passes out again)

The End

ACGOMN: Well one more chapter after this one. Please review.


	5. Finale

ACGOMN: Last chapter of this story. I thank all who have read and/or reviewed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that doesn't belong to me.

**BAKA**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names**

**Chapter 5-**

Sakura

(Ignoring Sasuke's stares of anger/jealously) (Walks over to Lee. He asks her out)

Sasuke

(Glares at Lee) (Grabs Sakura, before she cloud answer)

Sakura

BASTARD

Sasuke

Mine… (Acts all possessive then goes back to normal)

Sakura

Fine, let's go do something.

Sasuke

No.

Sakura

DO YOU LIKE ME OR NOT DAMNIT!

Sasuke

Hn.

Ten Ten

Neji (dangerously holding her weapons' scroll)

Neji

I like you, but I have to go train more.

Ten Ten

Train, Train, TRAIN IS ALL YOU DO!

Neji

So…?

Ten Ten

You are taking me out if you like it or not. It took me forever to tell you.

Neji

…

Ino

Pick NOW between Temari and me (holding Shika in a headlock)

Shikamaru

Do I have to answer?

Ino

YES, HOW HARD IS THAT?

Shikamaru

Troublesome…

Ino

Fine, GO TO TEMARI SEE IF I CARE!(Releases Shika)

Shikamaru

Crap, WAIT! Don't stick me with Temari.

Hinata

Oh, wake up. (Getting annoyed)

Naruto

Wah… Oh, hey Hina-chan. What are you doing here?

Hinata

Don't you remember what I told you?

Naruto

Told me what?

Hinata

(Slightly ticked now) That I love you Naruto-kun. AND DON'T PASS OUT AGAIN

Naruto

Thanks Hina-chan.

Hinata

That is it.

Naruto

Oh, right. LET"S GET RAMEN!

Hinata

(Sighs) Sure.

Naruto

RAMEN AND A BEAUTIFUL GIRL TO EAT WITH ME!

THE END

ACGOMN: Alright that is the big finale, but if you want more tell me. (To ShikaTema fans no offense to the Shika's statement, cause I like both ShikaTema and ShikaIno.)


End file.
